FIght to Win
by Queenie Thomas
Summary: This is a short story about a bet between Miranda and Jack. This story is not meant for kids.


"If I win, I want you out of here, The next time we dock on the Citadel you will leave and never think of returning" Miranda said facing her opponent.

"You're going to tell Shepard that you want off the mission and that you want to leave immediately" She continued.

"Okay" Jack shrugged. "What if I win"? said smugly

"If you win" (Miranda paused). "I will do whatever you want, within reason" Miranda said nodding her head.

"Within reason" Jack mimicked. "Doesn't sound very fun cheerleader" Jack said snidely.

"I don't care" Miranda said coldly.

"Okay, and if I win, which I will, I want to try something with you" Jack said raising her eye brow.

"Try something…. I do not agree with those terms" Miranda said turning her head towards Garrus and Grunt.

Garrus and Grunt were there to insure that no one would sustain serious injury and to be there as proof of their agreement.

"Jack you need to be a little more specific" Garrus said facing Jack.

"Hell if I care" Grunt said disagreeing.

"I'm going to teach Cheerleader a lesson about messing with someone better than her." Jack said smirking and pacing back and forth. "Just a little biotic to biotic lesson" Jack was now smiling quite evil like.

"Like combat"? Miranda asked.

"Sure" Jack answered.

Miranda felt uneasy. She didn't know what Jack had in plan but she did not want to find out.

"Good enough for you"? Garrus asked Miranda.

"No". Miranda said nodding in disbelief.

"Too bad, just fight already" Grunt said smashing his fist together.

"Okay, here is the deal, No biotics, no weapons, no kicking, nothing but your fist. First one to get knocked out unconscious wins. I want a nice clean fight. Don't want Shepard throwing us out the airlock now do we? Understand?" Garrus confirmed.

"Yes" both of them agreed.

"Alright Ready set Fight". Then it began

Miranda approached Jack and swung at her. Jack quickly dodged it and swayed to the opposite of Miranda. Jack then did a counter attack swinging for Miranda's cheek Miranda familiar with the move quickly dodged it…

Jack took the last swing and hit Miranda in the face. She fell to the ground. She tried to get up but couldn't fight off the concussion. She tried her best to get off the ground but she suddenly didn't have any more strength. Her vision went blurry and she was out.

Jack knew she would win. Even though she was thin she worked out often and could pack a punch. The cheerleader's manicure hands never had a chance.

In order to avoid getting the heat from Shepard Garrus and Grunt took Miranda to her room instead of the infirmary to be looked at by Dr. Chawkwas.

Miranda awoke hours later. She was disorientated and paranoid at first. But she regained awareness once she remembered her room. She calmed down her head was aching extremely bad. She laid down and attempted to go back to sleep

Miranda got up from her desk and went to take a shower in the community shower room. Once she got out she got dressed and pressed the elevator to go up and have a word with Kelly about a few reports she made. As soon as the elevator came that is when a familiar figure got off. The same figure that was covered in tattoos, with a bald head, little clothes on and a smirk that was truly rememberable. Miranda froze not expecting to see her. No one ever expected to run into Jack. Jack stared at her prize. She edged closer to Miranda. Miranda started to back up. Jack got closer and closer and grabbed Miranda's arm and practically threw her against the elevator wall. Miranda stared into Jack's eyes waiting for her to explain herself. She was about to open her mouth until Jack lowered her head to Miranda's ear and whispered

"Remember yesterday when you lost" "I'm still going to collect my prize" She whispered in a low husky voice.

"Prize for what" Miranda said genuinely puzzled

"You remember, when I knocked you out". Miranda pulled her memory back and explained to herself why she woke up disorientated. She forgot that Jack had indeed made her unconscious.

"Look…Jack I don't know what you're planning but I will not except…" Miranda was starting to lecture Jack until she cut her off

"Shut up, that wasn't part of the deal, I'll do what I want to do with you" Jacked backed away sneering and then went into the women's restroom.

Miranda's heart increased at a high rate. She was nervous but at the same time scared of this woman. How could someone be so cruel to others? Miranda was scared of what Jack would do. She knew she was unstable. Shepard had mentioned that Jack wasn't into girls but what she just witnessed she could not decide of the woman was as heterosexual as she claimed. Miranda slowly regained her posture and quickly went into her room. Her mind buzzed about what Jack was going to do to her. Miranda was not the one to engage in such vulgar obscenities especially with someone of the same gender. Even though Miranda has wondered what it was like to be with another girl she would never be with one. She has always been taught that a relationship consist of a man and woman not the same gender. Miranda sighed and continued back to work.

The next day while Miranda was working she got an email from Shepard. Shepard said that she had to attend to a conference on Tuchanka for a couple of days. Shepard asked Miranda to give Jack the last source of information about former Pragia. Miranda froze. She didn't want to go down there. But she had to. She thought of asking Tali to do it but she realized that she had to be a woman about this. Also a deal was a deal .Miranda was fond on keeping deals. No low life convict was going to change that. No matter how scary she looks.

Miranda waited patiently for the elevator to come. As she got on her heart raced faster and faster. She felt like her heart might pop out of her chest. It was late at night. So no one was working the engineer core. Miranda opened the door and quietly made her way down the stairs into the darkness that would soon consume her.

"Ja...Jack" Miranda's voice cracked. Nervous but she played it off well. She edged a little closer.

"Jack" Miranda. Jack had been waiting for her. Jack came up out of the darkness and pushed Miranda against the wall.

"Umph. Jack what the …." Miranda didn't get to finish Jack's lips were on hers. Jack kissed Miranda roughly. Her tongue entered Miranda's mouth and her tongue tasted Miranda's.

Miranda attempted to speak through the kiss but jack only pressed her lips harder. Jack forced Miranda's arms behind her back and pressed her body harder against Miranda's. Jack forced Miranda's legs open and straddled her so that she could not move. Her knee rubbed against Miranda's core making her fluster. Miranda wanted it now, there was no turning back.

After the kiss they were both breathless. Miranda's heart was racing extremely. Her mind was elsewhere. She actually enjoyed the kiss. Miranda stared into Jack's eyes and Jack stared back. Jack kissed her jaw then her neck with her hand slowly moving down Miranda's waist.

Jack Whispered "I'm a make you my Cerberus bitch". She squinted her eyes toward the older women. Miranda was starting to flush. She could not believe how turned on she was. Jack was now kissing her neck her left hand felt for the zipper of Miranda's suit. She unzipped the suit exposing her lacy black see through bra. Jack kissed her bare shoulders. Miranda was so horny. She had not felt this way in a while. Well since… Jacob. Miranda grabbed Jack's waste and pulled her closer to her.

Jack smirked knowing that Miranda would like it.

Jack continued kissing her neck and shoulder.

"mmmmm. Jack I can't do this…Stop" Miranda pleaded.

" I won remember" Jack huskily whispered in Miranda's ear. It was now driving her over the top. Miranda grinded her waste on Jack's knee. A flow of emotions ran from her. She closed her eyes and threw her head back moaning in pleasure.

Jack unzipped the rest of Miranda' suit and it fell lightly to the floor. Miranda stepped out of it. Jack gawked at her body. It was beautiful. Miranda's bashed her cheeks burning red which never happened. She had seen plenty of her lovers stare at her body but she has never blushed that often until now.

Jack kissed her lips again, this time much softer. Jack rested her hands around her waste. Then slowly to her bottom. She squeezed her butt and Miranda moaned. Jack broke the kiss and lead Miranda toward the cot Jack slept on. She pushed Miranda down on the bed and climbed on top of her. Jack began kissing Miranda's neck.

Jack unhooked Miranda's bra and kissed her neck.

Jack slid her hands down Miranda's slender waist. She rested her hand on Miranda's core. She began rubbing it through the silky panties. She slid her hand down further and press down roughly against Miranda's sex. Miranda snapped her head back and a low moan arose from her. Jack felt the warm wetness between Miranda's thighs. It was turning Jack on. She pulled Miranda's panties down. Her scent hit her. It was the scent of a woman in need of love. Jack rubbed Miranda's wet core this time without the panties in the way. Jack stopped kissing her neck and focused on something else. She slid her body below Miranda's and saw her wet lips. She opened them wider and stuck her tongue between Miranda's lips.

Miranda moaned softly. Jack continued to lick her core. Sliding her tongue up and down her slit. She found her clit and sucked on it softly. She stuck her tongue in her core in a in and out motion. Miranda's moans were becoming louder and louder. Jack continued this process. Occasionally licking clit. She brushed her fingers against it. Miranda was on edge. She didn't have much longer. Jack licked a couple of more times and it set Miranda off. She came in Jack's mouth. It tasted of sweet and warm.

Miranda's body was shaking. She was coming down from her ecstasy. Jack didn't have enough. Jack played with Miranda's clit and decided to continue fucking her.

She pulled herself up so that she was on top of Miranda and stuck 1 finger inside of Miranda. Miranda's head snapped back again. Jack fucked her in and out.

"God, cheerleader you're so tight" Jack stuck 2 fingers in

"I'd figure you would be loose since you parade around in that whore outfit" she whispered in Miranda's ear as she fucked her.

"Cum for me, cum for daddy" That set Miranda over the edge. She came all over Jack's hand.

"Yeah that's a good bitch" Jack said in her ear. Jack watched as Miranda's body was shaken as she orgasm. Which was enough to make Jack orgasm. Jack laid on top of Miranda. They both closed their eyes and let sleep take them.

They awoken to boots heading down the steps of the engineering room. It was too late for them to try and hide.

Shepard appeared shaking her head at the sight. She began smiling.

"I always knew you two would find away to settle your problems" and with that she turned on her heels and retreated back up the steps.

"I..." Miranda started to say before Jack cut her off

"I don't want to hear it cheerleader" Jack grabbed her and threw her on top of her and kissed her.


End file.
